Wand Material Test
by MooBerry- I AM THE BAUX GHOST
Summary: This is a personality test that will tell you what type of wood your wand is made of. This test uses homeopathic qualities of each tree and native american culture to match to your personality. These tests take a very long time to make so please be respectful. 25 types of wood to choose from. See also Harry Potter House Test and Demigod Quiz on my account. COMPLETE
1. Page 1

This personality test will tell you what material your wand is made of. You cannot change the outcome, remember, the wand chooses the wizard.

Page 1

What house are you to be sorted in?

(You probably already know this if you went this far into the fanfic archives but if you don't I have another personality test on my profile called Harry Potter House Quiz.)

a) Slytherin

b) Gryffindor

c) Hufflepuff

d) Ravenclaw

e) Muggle

If you selected answer a) go to page 2

If you selected answer b) go to page 17

If you selected answer c) go to page 27

If you selected answer d) go to page 44

If you selected answer e) go to page 61


	2. Page 2

Page 2

Really?! You're sure you're Slytherin?

a) Yes

b) No, you've made me doubt myself...

If you selected answer a) go to page 3

If you selected answer b) go to page 1


	3. page 3

Page 3

Okeydokey dark one, If you say so. Next Question, are you an ambitious person or more calm?

a) Yes, I'm ambitious

b) No, I'm very casual and I don't fight to get ahead.

If you selected answer a) go to page 4

If you selected answer b) go to page 14


	4. Page 4

Page 4

Which is stronger, your mind or your character?

a) My mind

b) My character

If you selected answer a) go to page 5

If you selected answer b) go to page 6


	5. Page 5

Page 5

Your wand is made from Sycamore Wood.

Sycamore Wands are most compatible with strong minded, ambitious witches and wizards. They preform best when wielded by a strong willed adventurer.


	6. Page 6

Page 6

Here's a hard one, which is more important?

a) Generosity

b) Compassion

If you selected answer a) go to page 8

If you selected answer b) go to page 7


	7. Page 7

Page 7

Do you have a lot of self control?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 11

If you selected answer b) go to page 10


	8. Page 8

Page 8

Are you a practical/realistic thinker?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 9

If you selected answer b) go to page 10


	9. Page 9

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Page 9/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Your wand is made from Maple./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"This wand is best held in a generous, balanced hand. It respects witches and wizards that stay true to their word. Maple wand can be used for any form of magic, however they preform best when used for non-combative spells./p 


	10. Page 10

Page 10

Your wand is made of Cherry Wood.

This wand goes well with a majority of wizards. Mostly because it is patient enough to handle wielders who are caring but have a lack of self control. Cherry wood wands do not respond as quickly with strong minded wizards or witches.


	11. Page 11

Page 11

Would you consider yourself to have dignity or elegance?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 12

If you selected answer b) go to page 13


	12. Page 12

Page 12

Your wand is made with Elm wood.

This wand is smart and dignified, it expects a serious witch or wizard to control it. Elm is strong and hard, it preforms best when held by an advanced and dexterous hand. Elm wands have a high affinity for brewing potions and can survive the heat of a scalding cauldron.


	13. Page 13

Page 13

Your wand is made with Walnut Bark.

Walnut wands respect clarity, focus and intelligence, therefore they are very compatible with members of Ravenclaw. However, Walnut can also respond well to optimists and appreciates the concept of new beginnings. Wands made from basic Walnut are much more popular then Black Walnut Wands because Black Walnut is much more picky about what field of magic it is used in. Classic Walnut, on the other hand, can be used any general aspect of witchcraft or wizardry.


	14. Page 14

Page 14

Are you a forgiving person?

a) yes

b) no, I hold grudges.

If you selected answer a) go to page 27

If you selected answer b) go to page 15


	15. Page 15

Page 15

Are you self conscious?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 16

If you selected answer b) go to page 20


	16. Page 16

Page 16

Your wand has been crafted from a Willow Tree.

Willow Wands understand self consciousness and match the confidence of their wielder. They never underestimate the capability of a witch or wizard and coexist well with fast learners. This wand is slightly insecure but has great potential.


	17. Page 17

Page 17

Ahhh yes, Gryffindor, the cabin of brave, try hards. Do you really consider yourself to be courageous?

a) Hell Yeah

b) *nervous laugh* not really

c) In some situations

If you selected answer a) go to page 19

If you selected answer b) go to page 1

If you selected answer c) go to page 18


	18. Page 18

Page 18

Are you a wise and understanding person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 62

If you selected answer b) go to page 33


	19. Page 19

Page 19

Which is more important, Courage or Loyalty?

a) Courage

b) loyalty

If you selected answer a) go to page 22

If you selected answer b) go to page 32


	20. Page 20

Page 20

Do you believe that people can have psychic abilities?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 23

If you selected answer b) go to page 21


	21. Page 21

Page 21

The wood from your wand was cut from a Black Walnut Tree.

Black Walnut wands have very good instincts, they tend to choose witches and wizards who are confident, decisive, honest and self aware. However, these wands are also rebellious and need a clear minded wielder to take control. They are slightly picky about what magic they are to be used for, and preform best when casting combative spells. Black Walnut does not respect Divination or Herbology.


	22. Page 22

Page 22

Your wand is Oaken.

Oak wood is dense and courageous. These wands are also very selective and tend to respond best to principles of fidelity and loyalty. They have high respect for witches and wizards who have strong characters. The most common student to be chosen by Oaken Wands are those in Gryffindor House.


	23. Page 23

Page 23

In your opinion, which is more dangerous?

a) Fate

b) Power

If you selected answer a) go to page 24

If you selected answer b) go to page 25


	24. Page 24

Page 24

Do you practice meditation?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 26

If you selected answer b) go to page 25


	25. Page 25

Page 25

Your wand was carved from the flexible branches of a Yew Tree.

Yew wands crave power and need to be commanded by a protective witch or wizard. These wands appreciate the concept of change, regeneration and psychic abilities. One would assume that Yew Wands only respond well to the dark arts, yet that is incorrect. These wands also respect those who study Divination and Astronomy, most likely because they believe in fate.


	26. Page 26

Page 26

Your wand was made from a Black Thorn Tree.

This wand represents outside influence or belief in fate. Black Thorn wood is mysterious yet loyal, it values strong witches and wizards. Historians have studied Black Thorn yet we still know very little about it. From the information we've gathered so far, it can be concluded that these wands are only faithful to the witch or wizard they have chosen.

There are several known cases of rejection by these wands, particularly towards a new owner. This commonly occurs when the wand has been won in a duel. Unlike other wands, who reclaim a new owner when their previous one is disarmed, Black Thorn Wands never change their allegiance.

Signs of rejection include:

-Refusing to cast spells or doing so incorrectly.

-Dismissing their new owner by casting the wrong spell .

-Failing to produce counter spells

-Influencing the person to be more aggressive/irritable/unhappy

-Sabotaging potions, transfiguration attempts, or attacks on previous owner

-In one case found deep in the archives of a Spanish library, a witch named Nisassa Hurtado was using a stolen Black Thorn Wand to cast the memory charm "Rictumsempra" on the wand's previous owner. The wand refused and rebounded the spell back onto the person casting it.


	27. Page 27

Page 27

Are you an emotional person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 62

If you selected answer b) go to page 28


	28. Page 28

Page 28

Would you consider yourself to be boring?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 52

If you selected answer b) go to page 29


	29. Page 29

Page 29

Introvert or Extrovert?

a) Introvert

b) Extrovert

If you selected answer a) go to page 40

If you selected answer b) go to page 30


	30. Page 30

Page 30

Do you have a good sense of humor?

a) Yes

b) Kindof...? I' m awkward.

c) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 31

If you selected answer b) go to page 35

If you selected answer c) go to page 38


	31. Page 31

Page 31

Your wand is made from Dogwood.

This wand does not like to be taken seriously, and does not function well when wielded by aggressive or controlling people. Dogwood wands usually choose comical and excitable witches or wizards, they enjoy loud personalities.


	32. Page 32

Page 32

Now, young Grasshop- I mean Gryfindor, be honest here. Given the chance who would you rather save?

a) yourself

b) others

If you selected answer a) go to page 63

If you selected answer b) go to page 33


	33. Page 33

Page 33

Your wand is crafted from Cypress Wood.

Cypress wands are noble and bold. They often choose members of the Gryfindor House and form strong bonds with they're wielders. These wands admire self sacrifice over any other quality.


	34. Page 34

Page 34

Would others describe you as insecure?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 16

If you selected answer b) go to page 39


	35. Page 35

Page 35

Are you a compassionate person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 36

If you selected answer b) go to page 44


	36. Page 36

Page 36

Your wand is Chestnut.

Chestnut wands are not as popular in the wizarding world, mostly because they are not fond of confrontation or combat. Aurors have a hard time bonding with this wood because it often defies its wielder when utilized for dark arts. Chestnut wands are best used for charms or sedentary transfiguration and very rarely preform unforgivable curses correctly. They enjoy students of history, herbology, divination or studies involving mythical beings. They especially like witches and wizards who are good listeners.


	37. Page 37

Page 37

Your wand is crafted from smooth Hazel Wood.

Hazel wands think highly of emotional witches or wizards. Especially those who are sensitive towards others. These wands enjoy helping others. Many who are chosen by Hazel wands go on to work in hospitals as doctors or nurses.


	38. Page 38

Page 38

You have been chosen by a Rowan Wand.

Rowan wood is protective and playful, it admires extroverted and social witches or wizards. These wands need a strong, jubilant hand to control them and often do not preform sufficiently for shy people.


	39. Page 39

Page 39

Do you have a strong mind?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 29

If you selected answer b) go to page 10


	40. Page 40

Page 40

Are you subtle?

a) yes

b) nope nope nope (me)

If you selected answer a) go to page 41

If you selected answer b) go to page 42


	41. Page 41

Page 41

You wand is made from Acacia Wood.

Acacia wands and subtle and calm, they preform spells slower then other wands and require patient witches and wizards. They often get frustrated it their handler is too forceful, aggressive or anxious. Acacia wands can be used for any field of magic as long as they have formed a strong bond with their wielders. This concept is true for most wands, strong social connections usually mean faster responses.


	42. Page 42

Page 42

Are you a creative person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 43

If you selected answer b) go to page 44


	43. Page 43

Page 43

Your wand was made from a tall Pine Tree.

Pine wands are serene and respect positive outlooks on life. They enjoy principles of harmony, peace and creativity. These wands tend to select witches or wizards who are sensitive towards others. They often pick members of the Hufflepuff house.


	44. Page 44

Page 44

You are now being tested under the assumption that you are to be sorted into the Ravenclaw house, If this is incorrect please go to page 45

If it is correct, proceed to page 55


	45. Page 45

Page 45

The combination you have selected is contradictory to your house, leaving you with only two wand options instead of 25. I suggest you go back to page 1 and answer a honestly a possible. Remember, your results will be much more accurate if you answer truthfully.

If you are sure that you have answered all questions correctly, continue to page 46


	46. Page 46

Page 46

Are you an independent person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 47

If you selected answer b) go to page 48


	47. Page 47

Page 47

Your wand is made of Ebony Wood.

Wands cut from Ebony are very different from other woods. Ebony is isolated and cold, it does not form a strong bond with its wielder like other wands. Many historians consider it to be disloyal. Those chosen by this wood are definitely a minority compared to other wands. Usually Ebony wands choose antisocial, independent thinkers.


	48. Page 48

Page 48

Your choices have left you with only one option, it is likely that this final answer is incorrect and I advise you to return to page 1.

You have been chosen by an Elder Wood Wand.

Elder wands are very rare and extremely selective when choosing. Many researchers have studied the patterns (the types of witches or wizards it chooses) of this wood, yet found no obvious similarities between those chosen by it. All we can assume, from Ancient Rune translations, is that these wands are considered to be unlucky. They are often referenced, in ancient folklore, to obey Death Personified and no one else. All we know for sure is that Elder wands tend to choose very unusual people.


	49. Page 49

Page 49

Are you a determined person? In other words, do you find it easy to overcome obstacles?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 52

If you selected answer b) go to page 50


	50. Page 50

Page 50

Would you consider the following to be true or false?

Loyalty and Courage are more important then Compassion.

If you answer true, go to page 51

If you answer false, go to page 36


	51. Page 51

Page 51

Your wand was carved from an Ash Tree.

Ash wood values courage and loyalty as the two greatest qualities humans possess. It is very hard to disarm a witch or wizard if they are strongly bonded with an Ash wand. Predictably enough, those chosen by this wand are almost always sorted into the Gryffindor House.


	52. Page 52

Page 52

Your wand is made of Aspen Wood.

Aspen wands value determination and are best matched with strong minded witches or wizards. Historians have discovered that these wands tend to choose witches or wizards who have survived a certain trauma. Aspen Wands embrace the concept of overcoming fears and doubts.


	53. Page 53

Page 53

Are drugs a major aspect of your lifestyle?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 54

If you selected answer b) go to page 34


	54. Page 54

Page 54

You have been chosen by a White Pine wand.

White pine is very serene and calm. In ancient text, the White Pine Tree symbolized spirits, immortality, and eternal life. It is also compared to peace, togetherness, and the idea that one life melts and shifts into another. These wands are best used when pursuing careers in transfiguration.


	55. Page 55

Page 55

Is the following statement true or false?

Intelligence is the most important quality a person has to offer.

If you selected true, go to page 62

If you selected false, go to page 56


	56. Page 56

Page 56

Could you be considered wise?

a) yes

b)( hahahhahaha) you're kidding right?

If you selected answer a) go to page 57

If you selected answer b) go to page 8


	57. Page 57

Page 57

Alright young Ravenclaw, think long and hard about this question.

In your opinion, which is more important, keeping promises or understanding others (compassionate understanding, not "I have really good hearing" understanding).

a) Keeping promises

b) Understanding

If you selected answer a) go to page 9

If you selected answer b) go to page 58


	58. Page 58

Page 58

Your wand was made from a Beech Tree.

Beech Wood Wands are tolerant and forgiving, they do not hold grudges and are very wise. They do not cooperate well with controlling witches or wizards and appreciate patience and understanding. It is easy to form a strong bond and a successful partnership with Beech Wands, so long as the wielder has a kind heart.


	59. Page 59

Page 59

Are you a generally positive and optimistic person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 47

If you selected answer b) go to page 38


	60. Page 60

Page 60

Your wand is made from Apple Wood.

Apple wands enjoy youthful witches and wizards. They have high expectations for those who wield them, yet they do not execute spells as well with serious people.


	61. Page 61

Page 61

Well then...You don't get a wand then do you?


	62. Page 62

Page 62

Are you gullible?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 59

If you selected answer b) go to page 64


	63. Page 63

Page 63

Wait a minute...you consider yourself to be loyal yet you help yourself over others? Are you sure you're a Gryffindor? Let me ask you one more time, are you brave?

a) yes

b) nope

If you selected answer a) go to page 38

If you selected answer b) go to page 66


	64. Page 64

Page 64

Your wand is made with Cedar.

Cedar wands are loyal, intelligent and serious. They frequently choose wizards or witches who have strong characters and intellect. These wands are a lot to handle and need an astute handler to control them.


	65. Page 65

Page 65

Are you an independent person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 47

If you selected answer b) go to page 38


	66. Page 66

Page 66

Are you a helpful person?

a) yes

b) no

If you selected answer a) go to page 67

If you selected answer b) go to page 65


	67. Page 67

Page 67

You wand was made from an Alder Tree.

(Not to be confused with Elder Trees)

Alder trees are genuine and considerate. They often choose witches or wizards that enjoy helping others. Therefore Alder wands do not appreciate the dark arts but will obey if their wielder's intentions are good.


	68. Possible Solutions

**Possible Solutions**

Sycamore- page 5

Maple- page 9

Cherry- page 10

Elm- page 12

Walnut- page 13

Willow- page 16

Black Walnut- page 21

Oak- page 22

Yew- page 25

Black Thorn Tree- page 26

Dogwood- page 31

Chestnut- page 36

Hazel- page 37

Rowan- page 38

Acacia- page 41

Pine- page 43

Ebony- page 47

Ash- page 51

Aspen- page 52

White Pine- page 54

Beech- page 58

Apple- page 60

Cedar- page 63

Alder- page 67


End file.
